When A Man Loves A Woman
by BK aNgELz
Summary: A typical everyday story about two girls who go to Xavier's Institute and meet two guys who will change their lives forever. JOTT and LANCITTY minor ROMY and other side couples.


Title: When a Man Loves a Woman

Summary: Jean and Kitty move to Bayville where they Scott and Lance, two guys who are going to change their lives forever.

Couples: Jott and Lancitty with a slight Romy

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in the Grey residence. The sun was shining brightly, as if it was smiling at the cheerful people of Santa Monica, California.

"I can't believe we're going to New York! New York… Wow, I've lived in California my whole life! Okay, WE'VE lived in California OUR whole lives." Jean Grey giggled, holding her lime green phone to her ear.

Jean was talking to none other than Kitty Pryde, her best friend since she was in diapers. Kitty and Jean recently discovered special gifts they possessed, and their parents were sending them to a school in New York that helps develop and control their powers, as suggested by the founder of the school who came and visited them, Charles Xavier.

"Yeah… Mhmm… Yeah I heard it'll be really cold when it's nearing December. Yes, I know it's August 28 and I know we're starting school on September 4… And yes I know we're leaving for Bayville tomorrow… No, I haven't, actually. Yeah, yeah, I need your help… Okay, see you in five." Jean clicked off her green cordless phone and put it back on its stand to charge it.

She took out her classy luggage and opened it. She opened up her closet, shoe closet and bag drawer and everything was set. All she needed was Kitty's help to pick out the things she should take along with her.

"Okay, you'll definitely be needing this, this, this and this." Kitty said, throwing beaded cashmere tops of different colors into Jean's luggage. "Now how many dances will we be having?"

Jean rolled her emerald green eyes at her friend. "Just a few, Kit… Sadie Hawkins, Grad ball for me, homecoming dance, valentines dance? I don't know, really… We could always shop there." Jean smirked as she watched her best friend's eyes light up as soon as she mentioned "shopping". Jean examined all three of her luggage and saw that both of them were full and the other one was filling up. "God, you haven't helped me pick out an outfit or better yet a whole wardrobe in ages! I mean yeah, we shop a lot together, but it's been a while since you last helped me pick out an outfit for a dance or something…"

Kitty was holding up two dresses, one red strapless one with a ruffled hem, and one green one with spaghetti straps and beads going down the side. She settled for the green one and stuffed it into Jean's third piece of luggage. "Yeah, I know!" Kitty exclaimed, reminiscing the last dance she helped out with Jean's clothing… It was two years before, when she was just a freshman and Jean was a sophomore… It was the year that **he **left… Kitty shrugged off the thought before she got lonely again and smiled. "This is going to be so fun!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Jean woke up at the loud, booming sound of her alarm clock. "It's the big day… Moving to New York." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and pushed away her peach blanket. "Kit will be here soon. I gotta get ready." She slipped on her fuzzy light blue slippers that matched her blue pajama dress and walked over to her large bathroom and started taking a shower.

After she got all dressed up and ready, she headed to the living room where Kitty was standing and Jean could've sworn she saw at least 10 pieces of bright pink luggage behind a grinning Kitty. Everyone was already bidding their adieus to the two teenagers departing.

Mrs. Grey pulled Jean into a tight hug as soon as Jean was in a reachable distance. "Take care, sweetie." Mrs. Grey said sadly, clearly not-so-crazy about the idea of her daughter leaving for school all the way across the country. "Keep in touch, okay?"

Meanwhile, less than 5 meters away, another family was saying their goodbyes. "Kitty, dear," Mrs. Pryde said sincerely, looking at her daughter in awe, as if she was trying to memorize every single thing about her only child. "I know you were hesitant to go, and now I'm not forcing you to go! You don't have to."

Kitty smiled. "Mom, I've thought about it and I've decided. It'll be a good experience, and not many people have special, um…. Gifts, so I decided to embrace it. Besides, Jean's going!" Kitty said brightly, trying to cheer her parents up.

"We'll see you both this Christmas," Mr. Grey said trying to wrap things up, as if he was trying to prevent things from getting more emotional. "We'll either go to New York or send you back here. Now both of you take care," And with that, the two adolescents hugged their parents one more time and Jean hugged her sister, and they exited the Grey house to load their luggage into Jean's family's black Bentley with the assistance of their chauffer.

Kitty found it quite difficult to load all her luggage, and found she had to keep the smaller one, about half the size of the rest, beside her.

"What's in the bag, clothes?" Jean asked her cheerful friend.

"Books," Kitty smiled in reply. Cute was the perfect word to describe Kitty, nice but not too nice that she wouldn't do anything bad, yet she could get away with anything.

Jean laughed, tossing her long red hair back behind her. "Kit, I know you've outgrown the 'dorky schoolgirl' face after freshman year, but you are so geeky!"

Kitty stuck out her tongue. "I am not a geek!"

"You are too," Jean smiled. "You're so preppy!"

"Yeah, and you're the perfect little girl next door… Literally, since we've always been neighbors. You're a perfect mix of sportiness, intelligence and simplicity."

"Yeah, and you're the cute, quirky straight-A student that can get away with anything." Jean said nonchalantly. "You may not be AS preppy, you know, since you wear whatever now, but deep inside, you're a prep."

Kitty cocked her eyebrow and whined. "That's so stereotypical!" And Jean just laughed.

Jean and Kitty arrived at the airport and smiled thinking they got there at record time; either that or they were really exited. They boarded the plane and headed for Bayville, New York.

In the plane, Kitty often always asked Jean the same question "Are we there yet?"

Jean would either give her a death glare, groan or hit her head on something.

In the Xavier Institute, Scott had just came back with a soaked Kurt and Bobby who insisted on joining the water fight against the brotherhood. Scott wasn't as soaked thanks to all the dodging in the danger room over the years.

When they got back Jubilee and Amara help Bobby get dry hoping he wouldn't get sick. Everyone knew Jubilee had a crush on everybody's favorite Popsicle except Bobby of course since he didn't want to get in a love triangle. He had been dating Amara for the past 5 months now and everything was perfect for him.

Jean and Kitty arrived at the airport no thanks to Kitty's questioning. The called 2 taxi's thanks to all of Kitty's bags and headed for the Xavier Institute.

They paid the taxi drivers and stood outside the main gate. Kitty was about to ring the bell but before she touched it, the door opened and a familiar man was talking in their heads 'Please come in' Jean and Kitty took their bags and walked on the pathway to the entrance. Kitty entered with Jean following not far behind.

When they enter, eyes from Scott, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Ray, Rogue, Evan and Kurt.

They were a bit nervous now thinking they wouldn't fit in but they took one glance at Kurt and thought they might do just fine. Kitty went around introducing herself while Jean had her eyes on only one person…Scott. She tried not to make it too obvious but Kitty managed to sneak a peak while she was staring. They all got introduced and Professor Xavier came down. Jean and Kitty smiled and greeted him "Hi"

They were about to share a room but judging by all the clothes Kitty had, they each got their own room. Jean pulled her eyes away from Scott and got ready to carry her bags upstairs but to her surprise, Scott carried her bags and told her "Follow me." Jean smiled a little hoping Kitty didn't see and followed Scott.

Kitty was with Kurt, a teleporter who helped her carry ALL of her bags up.

Kitty and Jean thought this wasn't going to be a bad place after all.


End file.
